Una Vez Sobre Una Luna Azul
by Namida-Kaida
Summary: Una Vez Sobre Una Luna Azul-Spanish


Capítulo 1:"Perdida y Descubrimiento"

Capítulo 1:"Perdida y Descubrimiento"

La joven permanecia fuera en la chorriante lluvia.Élla miraba fijamente al cielo,preguntandose "¿por qué yo?" hace menos de una hora atras,élla caminaba de vuelta a su casa del colegio. Élla era una estudiante de segundo año de secundaria, y estaba teniendo una mala semana. Élla no podia esperar para llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Cuando élla llegó a casa, estaba inquietamente callado. Élla entró a la casa y vió una horrible imagen; su madre estaba tirada en un charco de sangre. La chica se apresuró hacia el lado de su madre y lentamente la volteó, exponiendo el daño de las heridas en el abdomen de su madre.

"¿Madre?". Élla preguntó lentamente.

"Levina...". Su madre respondió suavemente.

"!Mama¡". Gritó Levi, aguantando sus lágrimas.

"Levi...te amo...". Su madre susurró antes de que cerrara sus ojos para siempre.

"!!Mama¡¡". Levi gritó, sin aguantar más sus lágrimas. Élla mantuvó el cuerpo de su madre cerca de élla. Su madre era la unica familia que le quedaba. Ahora que élla se habia ido, Levi estaba completamente sola. Élla corrió.

Asi es como élla terminó aquí, llorando en la llovia. Levi cayó al suelo y empezó a sollozar uncontrolablemente. Una mano tocó su espalda, cuando ella no respondió; élla fue tomada por un par de calidos, gentiles brazos. Élla lloró en los hombros del extraño por un largo rato, hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas, y sólo produciendo sollosos secos...

El extraño la tomó y la llevó lentamente detro de una casa, cuidadosamente para no molestarla y enviarla dentro de una nueva ronda de sollosos. Levi miró hacia arriba, viendo al extraño por primera vez. Élla no podia ver su rostro, las luces eran malas en la casa, pero élla pudo ver cabello oscuro y piel pálida.

"¿Qu-quien eres?". Élla se tranquilizó. Su garganta se habia frotadó rudamente por todo su llanto.

"Mi nombre es Unis...", Dijo el hombre suavemente, como si hablando más fuerte, fuera a asustar a la chica.

"Mi nombre es Levi...". Élla respondió suavemente, pensando que estaria mal guardarle su nombre al hombre quien le habia mostrado tanta generosidad.

"Entonces...¿Seria incorrecto preguntar por qué tú estabas llorando?. Él preguntó, mirandola con una mirada de curiosidad pura. Levi estaba mortiferamente quieta. El poco color que estaba allí drenadó de su cara. Sus ojos fueron al suelo y lo miraron fijamente con una expresión vacia, tratando de no desbordarse en lágrimas.

"Está bien, estoy segura-". Levi lo interrunpió abruptamente.

"!No digas que está bien¡. Nunca más estará bien otra vez...!Tú no la viste, tirada en un charco de su propia sangre¡. Tú no escuchaste el dolor en su voz como cuando élla dijo su adios...". Levi puso su cabeza in sus manos, disgustada porque estaba llena con recuerdos de encontrar a su madre, y porque habia regañado al hombre quien habia sido tan amable con élla. Todavia, de una forma, élla se sintió mejor de haber sacado todas las emociones que tenía adentro. Ahora élla estaba lentamente llena por un entumecimiento. Élla se sintió más calmada, lijeramente. Unis puso sus brazos alrededor de élla en un gentil abrazo. Levi se apoyó en él y cerró sus ojos, el entumecimiento la estaba consumiendo casi completamente.

"Te mostrare tú cuarto. Por donde se ve, tú no tienes un lugar donde quedarte". Él dijo, respondiendo a su cuestionada mirada al mencionado cuarto.

"gracias...". Levi arqueó su cabezo en respeto y agradecimiento, el resto de su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido. Unis la llevó a su cuarto y se lo mostró. Para la sorpresa de Levi el cuarto era para una chica. Era largo, más largo que su antigüo cuarto. Tenía un baño completo conectado a él. Las paredes en el cuarto era de un oscuro marrón con un revestimiento negro. El cuarto tenía una alfombra marrón que hacia juego y una larga cama en la pared lejana. La cama tenía una funda negra y sin cabezera o una tabla trasera. Sobre la pared que iba dentro del baño habia una repiza de maquillaje y un enorme espejo. Alli habia un closet a la derecha de la puerta. Unis llevó a Levi a su cama y la ayudó a sentarse.

"¿Quieres ir a recojer tus cosas, ó quieres que yo las vaya a buscar?". Le preguntó a élla.

"¿podrias ir a buscarlas?, necesito hacer los planes para el funeral...". Élla respondió docilmente.

"¿Funeral?". Él preguntó.

"Si, mi madre fue asesinada, y no quiero dejarla tirada en el piso...". Levi respondió con una pequeña cantidad de veneno en su voz.

"¿No quieres atrapar al que asesinó a tu madre?"

"No. Voy a dejarlos con el hecho de que mataron a una mujer inocente". Élla respondió.

Unos pocos meses despues...

Despues del funeral Levi empezó a vivir con Unis y su hermano menor Alfraun. Alfraun tenía dieciséis y criado por Unis, quien tenía diecinueve. Levi dejó de ir a la secundaria pública y empezí a ir a una secundaria online. Han pasado nueve semanas desde que su madre murió.

"!!LEVI¡¡". Al gritó mientras saltó dentro de su cuarto. A pesar de que él era mayor que élla, Al era todavia un niñi por dentro y por fuera. Al rebotó sobre la cama de Levi, tratando de quitarle el lap top a élla.

"!AL¡". Élla gritó, pero su enojo se fundió en risas por su ternura.

"!Al, te lo juro, nunca voy a terminar la secundaria hasta que me lo devuelvas¡, además,!No sere capaz de ayudarte con tu tarea¡". Élla gritó. Eso atrajo su atención. Élla comenzó a reirse por la mirada de terror puro y tristeza que apareció en su rostro.

"!Pero Levi-chan¡ !!quiero jugar¡¡". Él la miró con ojos de cachorro. Eso CASI funcionó.

"Al, dejame terminar mi tarea y luego jugaremos". Levi le dijo al chico.

"Esta bien...". Al se levantó y caminó fuera de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detras de él. Levi dejó la computadora y se levantó. Élla ya habia terminado su tarea y sólo necesitaba una escusa para quitarselo de ensima. Levi tomó su almohada, poniendo su mano debajo de donde la almohada habia estado, y empezó a mover lo que habia debajo. Estaba empezando a verse y élla pudo ver la punta de unas pequeñas navajas usadas sobresaliendo. Todas estas estaban cubiertas de sangre seca en sus filos. Élla las miró con tristeza, con ojos de repudio. Élla miró la foto de su madre mientras tiraba todas las navajas en el basurero.

Levi tomó la foto de su madre y fue hacia el baño. Élla puso la foto de du madre sobre el tocador y tomó unas navajas nuevas. Élla se sentó en el borde de la bañera, sus pies adentro y sus brazos colgando, en caso de que élla haga un desastre. Élla colocó el afilado borde de la navaja sobre su muslo superior, y la arrastró lentamente atraves de su pálida piel. Una línea escarlata apareció. Un trozo de dolor desapareció. Élla talló en su pierna hasta que fuera un desastre sangrante. Élla habia parado de sentir dolor mucho antes. Élla trajo el filo hasta su brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo. Cuando élla terminó, élla notó que la palabra "SOLO" estaba grabada en la carne de su brazo izquierdo. Élla se empezó a sentir mariada, su cabeza se sentía liviana. La sangre goteaba en la tina, la cual estaba media pulgada llena de escarlata. Élla miró a las paredes para ver que tenía salpicaduras de sangre sobre ellas; su sangre. Hubo un estruendo. La puerta voló. Élla estaba tan liviana. Élla sentía como si estuviera fotando. Unis estaba allí. Élla se vió a si misma tirada en la tina de baño, sangre por todas partes. Levi estaba en el techo, flotando más y más alto. Élla vió a Unis chequear sus sangradas muñecas por el pulso. Élla lo vió rasgar rapidamente pedasos de su camisa y amarrarlos alrededor de su s brazos y piernas. Élla estaba llendo abajo hacia su cuerpo. "!No¡". Élla pensó, !élla no quería regresar¡,!estaba tan cerca¡, élla estaba feliz asi, tan liviana y despreocupada. Élla estaba siendo jalada mas cerca cuando una fuerza la impulsó un poco y élla fue capaz de ir más alto. Unis se veía preocupado. Él la tomó y corrió hacia su casa, tirandola sobre élla y tomando su muñeca, buscando un pulso. Él encontró uno, pero era superficial y débil. Élla no lo iba a logar. En una apresurada decisión, él tomó su cabeza, expuso su cuello. Él se inclinó y presionó sus labios al cuello de élla y él abrió su boca. Entonces, él mordió. Levi estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo y élla estaba en llamas. Élla estaba experimentando dolor tan espantoso que no podia soportarlo. Levi escuchó gritos, como los de alguien en un horrible dolor, cualquiera con un corazón los mataria. Entonces élla se dio cuenta de que el horrendo sonido venía de élla. Él dolor eventualmente bajó un poco, luego Levi se sentía sobrepasada por el frío. Élla perdío el conocimiento.

Capítulo 1 - End.


End file.
